When Captured
by Gatewriter
Summary: SG-1 is at the mercy of the minor Goa'uld, Kenet. When things aren't as they originally seem, can the team still escape? And what about Kenet? An adventure with a dash or two of humor, its my idea of classic SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot.

I know the capture thing has been done to death, but I thought I'd try! Hope you like it!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Major Sam Carter was _not_ having a good day. Covered in mud, soaked in what she hoped was water, _and_ missing one boot, she was in a decidedly bad mood.

SG-1 was currently on a mission to P4X-7243, which happened to be a planet made entirely of chocolate brown, extremely gross, sink-ankle-deep mud, complete with its own vast array of murky ponds. Carter had managed to stick one foot in too deep and on trying to get out, lost her balance and fell in one of the pools. Leaving her left combat boot behind. The rest of her team, on the way back to the 'gate, was having _way _too much fun with her… discomfort. Thus, the bad mood.

"Hey, Carter," the Colonel started with a smile, " Y' know, mud's a good look for you. Brings out your eyes."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at that, "Are not Major Carter's eyes firmly in their sockets, O'Neill?"

Jack sighed dramatically, "Yes, T, they are. It's just a saying."

"It is indeed an odd saying."

Ignoring the banter, Carter spoke up while referring to her compass, "Sir, the 'gate should be four clicks due south."

"Mmmm," He may not be as unhappy as Carter, but getting home sounded real good right about now, "four clicks until dry, clean, clothes," he paused, "And, for those without; an extra boot."

Daniel, who had until now remained silent, started whining, "Oh. My. Gosh. We gotta _walk_ that far?! In this?!" He lifted his foot high and gestured to his mud-covered boot, "Not cool. Not cool at all."

Sam laughed, despite her mood, "Daniel, it's only four clicks. You should be used to walking much farther than that by now."

"Well, yeah, but not in _mud_!"

Teal'c tried to intervene, "On Chu'lak, a sign of a strong warrior is that he can walk through mud for great distances."

Daniel scoffed, "It is not!"

"Really, Teal'c?" Sam asked, truly interested.

"No."

For some reason that made the whole team crack up laughing and didn't stop for several moments.

Something whirred overhead.

"Sir, that's a-"

"Death glider. Everyone, let's go!"

Running through the mud was just too difficult and four clicks was just too far. Before long, the sky was filled with death gliders, all shooting at them.

"The gate's too far, sir," Carter shouted over the weapons fire, "we need to take cover!"

"There _is_ no cover!" Daniel retorted, "just _mud!_"

A ha'tak loomed over head and ground forces started ringing down. Now the sound of staff weapons and P-90s added to the chaos. The team stopped running and took up defensive positions; Carter and Daniel kneeling and facing opposite directions, O'Neill covering the front, and Teal'c watching everyone's sixes.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered and outgunned!" A Jaffa who must have been the first prime ordered once he got close enough. The Jaffa were closing in. Fast.

The team was surrounded. They all knew it was coming, so when each member of SG-1 was enveloped in electric blue, they weren't all that surprised.

*******

Colonel O'Neill woke up in a traditional Goa'uld jail cell and groaned. Sitting up, he looked around and took stock of his position. Almost immediately, he spotted Carter and shook her awake, "Hey, Carter. Wake up."

"Sir?" Sam opened her eyes and looked around.

"You okay?" The Colonel whispered while helping her sit up.

"Yes, sir. What's our position?"

"Well, I pretty sure we're on the ha'tak. Couldn't get a look at the Jaffa's tattoos, so not sure which Goa'uld we got, and as for Daniel and T, no idea."

The Major paused. "That's not good."

"Nope. Hey, I thought that planet was uninhabited?"

"It is, sir," Carter replied automatically.

"Then what were the Goa'uld doing there?"

"Well, there was evidence of nacuadah on the planet, but besides that..."

"Just good ole' SG-1 luck, huh?"

Carter sighed, "Yes, sir."

*******

Daniel always hated waking up from zat shots; they left a funny taste in his mouth and made him disoriented. So when he came to he didn't really know why he felt like he was rocking.

"Daniel Jackson, you must awaken."

The archeologist finally opened his eyes and found out why he was shaking, or rather, who was shaking him. "Teal'c?"

"Indeed." The Jaffa handed Daniel his glasses, who swiftly put them on and sat up.

"Where are Jack and Sam?"

"I am unsure."

"I didn't catch a look at the tattoos, did you?"

"I did not, however we are close to the minor Goa'uld, Kenet's, territory. It is very possible that he is responsible for our capture."

Daniel scrunched up his eyebrows, like he always does when he's thinking, and crossed his arms protectively over his chest, "Kenet. I don't think I recognise the name."

"You would not, Daniel Jackson, Kenet does not usually interact with anyone but the people in his own territories. Therefore there would be no mention of his name in Tau'ri culture."

"That's odd."

"It is indeed."

"Do you know why he keeps to himself?" Daniel asked.

"He fell from grace after stealing large amounts of nacuadah from Apophis, the system lord he suposedly served."

The two fell silent after that, both thinking about the new information before Daniel asked, "So. Think we'll make it home in time for the Egyptian Documentry I wanted to watch Thursday?"

Teal'c smiled, which for him was just a slight tightening of one corner of his mouth, "Indeed I do, Daniel Jackson."

* * *

TBC

See that little button? Push it. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap._

It had been several hours since SG-1's capture. Carter had even felt the Ha'tak land on a planet's surface.

_Tap. Tap._

And no one was coming to boast.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

People were getting bored. And annoying.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Sir!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop. Please, sir."

Colonel O'Neill curled his hand, which had been tapping his leg at breakneck speed, into a fist.

Since waking up, Carter and the Colonel had had zero visitors. They hadn't even seen passerby Jaffa. They hadn't gotten food or water yet, which at the moment wasn't a real big issue, but down the road, it might cause problems. Both of the officers were thinking about pretty much the same thing, too; if they were being practically neglected, what did that mean for Daniel and Teal'c?

"I spy something…gold."

Carter rolled her eyes, "Sir, everything here is gold."

"Yeah, didn't think that through too well."

Sam resituated herself against the wall. And sat some more.

"Vancouver."

The Major sighed. O'Neill had truly lost his marbles.

"Y' know? I say a city, than you say a city that starts with the last letter of the city I said?"

"Sir."

"Yeah. Okay."

Jack saw Carter perk up, then he heard it too: Jaffa footsteps.

An imposing soldier glided his way to the cell doors and stood, surveying the captives.

O'Neill threw his hands in the air, "Finally! Have you guys _ever_ heard of room service?"

The Jaffa, judging by the gold tattoo, was the First Prime. He was around 6'4, and had a slightly tan complexion. He would have been handsome, were it not for the permanent scowl that had made itself quite comfortable on his face. Two Jaffa flanked his sides. "You will come before my Lord Kenet and beg for his forgiveness and mercy."

He must have thought that the two would spring up and obey his order without issue, because after his announcement, he just stood there. When the two air force officers just stared back, he ordered his Jaffa to take them by force.

Carter made a mental note of all the turns they were taking, for when they made their escape. When she looked over, she saw the Colonel doing the same. At last the pair were brought before big, grand doors. They both knew what was on the other side; Kenet.

When the doors opened, Sam did a double-take. Then blinked hard. After that she finally realized that he must be on a mission, undercover. Because sitting high in his royal throne was Jacob Carter, Major Carter's dad.

When Jacob Carter had been diagnosed with cancer several years ago, he wasn't supposed to make it. But then Sam had found the Tok'ra, who were good Goa'uld in short, and they cured her father. The only drawback was that he now had a snake in his head, too, and ran missions for the Tok'ra.

Sam and Jack were pushed to there knees and waited for some sort of recognition.

"Leave us." Jacob finally said.

After all the Jaffa had left, Jacob smiled an un-Jacob smile that made Carter shiver.

"You are members of SG-1," he stated, and Sam started to have an awful sinking feeling, "of the Tau'ri. I am Kenet, of which I am sure you've been made aware. And now, you are mine."

He talked for several more moments, mostly inconsequential gloating, but Sam didn't hear a word. Her Dad was a Goa'uld.

After a few long moments, the Jaffa came back in and grabbed Carter and the Colonel. When she was almost out the door, Sam saw something shiny, that looked suspiciously like a hand device. She pretended to trip and fall and swiped the device before being manhandled back to her feet. No one saw a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, guys! It makes writing this story a lot more fun.

Did anyone get the Vacouver reference in the last chapter? Y' know, where all the Stargates are filmed?

As for this chapter, it is a little more serious than the others, so hope you like it!

*******

_Carter's don't cry, Carter's don't cry, Carter's. Don't. Cry. _Repeating the mantra helped Sam calm down a little, after seeing her dad like that. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and sighed.

Sam didn't understand it. How could her dad be Kenet? Unless for some reason he couldn't blow his cover, but he just didn't _seem_ like her Dad. That smile…Carter shivered. It wasn't Dad.

But _how_? Wouldn't he have died if Selmak was removed? And if he didn't, don't the Tok'ra…kill themselves if there was a chance they could be compromised? None of it made sense. None of it. But one thing was for certain, _when_ the team made their escape, they were bringing... Dad with them.

Since finding out who Kenet was, Jack and Sam had been sent back to their bland cell. Jack was taking up residence on one of the low benches and Carter was on the floor leaning against the wall, one knee drawn up against her chest.

O'Neill fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to get up the courage to say something. "Carter, I-"

"Sir, I'm fine."

"Look-"

"All due respect, sir, leave it alone. " Suddenly, Sam's eyes lit up. "Sir!" Carter sat up, pulling something out from under her shirt. How'd she forget _that_ was there? She paused when she realized it was because she had been too busy thinking about her Dad.

"What, Car-," he stopped talking as soon as he saw the ribbon device, "How'd you get that?"

"Remember when I 'fell'? This is why."

"Can you use that thing to open this door?"

"Yes, sir, I think so." She may have never done so, but it sounded good in theory.

"Well, then, I say we leave at sundown."

"When there's less Jaffa?"

"Yep."

"But, sir, what about my Dad?" Sam held her breath waiting for an answer.

Don't worry, Carter, we'll find a way to get him, too."

With that, the two spent the next few hours planning their escape. They knew that the chance of them finding their weapons and GDOs were slim to none and that they had to find both T and Daniel, and Dad/Kenet. Since the ribbon device was the only weapon they had, they needed to plan accordingly.

*******

General George Hammond, commanding officer of Stargate Command, stood pacing in his office. His flagship team, SG-1, was officially four days over due and had been out of contact a day before that. The General had sent SG teams three and seven to see what the hold-up was, but they weren't due back for another couple hours themselves.

These were the times when he wished he had hair, so he could run his fingers through it in frustration. Or he wished that he could go on a five-mile run to help the stress, of course, he wasn't as young as he used to be. He stopped pacing when he realized that SG-1 was usually the cause of his hopes for hair and running.

They sure had gotten themselves in some deep doo-doo over the years. From the time they were captured by Apophis, to when they thought Daniel was dead, when it was really just an implanted memory, or that time when they all were seeing an obnoxious hologram...

Okay, that hologram thing_ was_ pretty funny.

But that's beside the point. What if their luck ran out this time?

Klaxons blared. General Hammond remembered that the search teams were due for a check-in and walked briskly to the control room.

By the time he arrived, Colonel Reynolds' face was peering in through the TV screens all around the room.

"Did you find them?" The General asked, short and to the point, like always.

"No, sir, no sign. In fact, I highly doubt they're even on the planet anymore, sir. We've looked everywhere. Twice."

Hammond nodded, even though he knew Reynolds couldn't see it. It went without saying that if they weren't on the planet, then someone had taken them off it. Most likely, the Goa'uld. It also meant they had little to know chance of finding them. "Alright, Colonel, you're due back in just over an hour. Check again."

Reynolds' jaw tightened. He considered Colonel O'Neill and his team to be good friends, and that made it harder to 'Check again' because he knew they weren't going to be there. But despite that, he had to follow orders, "Yes, sir. Reynolds out." And the screens went blank.

*******

Meanwhile, Daniel and Teal'c sat waiting restlessly in their cell. Okay, Daniel was restless, Teal'c was meditating.

So far, the only excitement they'd had was getting meals. For Teal'c and Daniel, that was as much a blessing as it was a curse. It may mean a greater chance of escape for them, if they're left alone, but on the flipside it could mean Kenet busy with Jack and Sam.

Suddenly Daniel sat up, as if just remembering something. "Hey Teal'c? Is it Thursday yet?"

At the question Teal'c opened his right eye and mentally calculated the days. "I believe it is Friday on Earth, Daniel Jackson," he said before resuming meditation.

"Darn."

Teal'c opened both eyes this time, surprised by his friend's sudden outburst, "Is something the matter, Daniel Jackson?"

"I missed that Egyptian Documentary I wanted to watch."

*******

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews!

Here's chapter four, out of hopefully 6 or 7. Enjoy!

*******

Daniel sighed. He and Teal'c had yet to meet Kenet, or many other Jaffa for that matter. T thought that maybe some Free Jaffa were stationed here, and that all they needed to do was find them. If only it were that simple.

"You believe Kenet is a god?" Teal'c questioned firmly through the bars to one of the Goa'uld's soldiers. They had been talking for a while and found out that his name was Mal'at. Mal'at was the fourth one today to receive this inquiry.

"I do." The Jaffa returned. He was of average height, and was pale and lean.

"Do you know who I am, Mal'at?"

"You are the Shol'va, Teal'c."

"Indeed. And you know of the Free Jaffa?"

At this, Mal'at's eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened, "They are not real. The Goa'uld would never let their warriors free. No Jaffa would get away with it."

Teal'c, at that point, realized he had some leverage. If he could convince him of the Free Jaffa, he might convince him that Kenet was not a god. It was a long shot, but right now it was all they had. "They _are_ real. They live as one and _fight_ the _false_ gods. I am sure you have heard others speak of this. They have whispered to you of freedom from the wrath of the Goa'uld. I am sure you have heard, but brother, you have not listened. Come, and join us, together we can overthrow their already loosened hold on the galaxy. Together we can be _free_."

After the speech, both Teal'c and Mal'at fell silent. After a moment the younger Jaffa's eyes grew wide, "You lie!" And he ran.

Daniel let out a whoosh of air at another failed attempt. "Teal'c, that's not working."

"I believe you may be correct," The Jaffa turned from the bars to face his cellmate.

"So, what're we gonna do now?"

Teal'c paused, "I am unsure."

They stopped talking when they heard footsteps rush up to their cell. A young Jaffa warrior they hadn't met yet appeared and looked to each side before speaking. "I am Sur'nec, of the Free Jaffa. I had heard of your arrival and came as soon as I was able."

Teal'c bowed his head, "Tec'ma te, Sur'nec."

The Free Jaffa bowed back hurriedly, and talked quietly but quickly, "I will return at sundown to retrieve you. Do not attempt escape until then."

"There_ is _a Stargate in the vicinity, right, Sur'nec?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"There is one a short walk from this ship, do not worry."

Sur'nec left after sorting out some more details, and Teal'c and Daniel were ready.

*******

When the First Prime arrived at Jack and Sam's cell door, they both knew that the escape plans would have to be put off for a while. And when he took Jack, Sam realized she might have an issue with waiting.

The Colonel had memorized the turns from when he and Carter had met 'Kenet'. Before he knew it, he was at, then inside the gold doors.

Once again, he saw Jacob sitting high in his throne, in all his glory. The First Prime forced him to his knees.

"Leave, us." Uh-oh, Kenet sounded mad.

Once everyone left, Kenet stood and walked over to the Colonel and paced in front of him. "My host has many memories of you, and your team. And my host's daughter."

Jack's eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak.

"Do you know that the feelings of the host are felt by the symbiote? And vice versa?" The Goa'uld stopped pacing and stood right in front of O'Neill, "She has been hurt."

"People get hurt on missions, it happens," Jack retorted smartly.

Kenet's mouth tightened, "That is not my meaning."

O'Neill didn't see it coming. He just felt the blow to his jaw knock him off his knees and he rolled with it, instinctively, so not to be injured further.

*******

Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore. She stood up in her cell and grabbed the hand device. Checking to make sure no Jaffa was in the vacinity, she tried focusing a small beam on the doors lock. When it popped off almost silently, she smiled, and sneaked out into the hallway undetected. Hearing Jaffa come down the hallway, she slipped behind a big column and held her breath. When they passed, she resumed sneaking her way through the ship.

The second time she heard Jaffa footsteps, she melted into the shadows once again.

A strong hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped its way around her waist, and Carter knew she'd been caught.

*******

Ah! Cliffhanger! Don't you love those?

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood stock still against her captor. She could feel his hot breath along her neck and shivered, hoping against hope that all he'd do was take her back to her cell.

"Be calm, Major Carter, it is I."

Carter sighed; it was Teal'c. She turned softly to face him. "How'd you get out?" She whispered, so as not to be heard by anyone else in the area.

"A Free Jaffa works amongst Kenet's ranks. He has assisted Daniel Jackson and myself in escaping from our cell. Did he aid you as well?"

"No, I got this." Sam lifted her hand to show Teal'c the hand device she carried. "Where's Daniel?"

"The Free Jaffa, Sur'nec, informed us that O'Neill was in the throne room with Kenet. Daniel Jackson is retrieving him."

"So what's the plan, then?"

"I believe it would be wise to proceed to the throne room. It would also be prudent to get rid of Kenet, so that he no longer is a threat to anyone."

Sam's chest tightened. Teal'c didn't know.

"I do not believe that Kenet is in possession of a sarcophagus-"

"He's my dad," Sam blurted. When she realized how unprofessional that was, she blushed.

Teal'c paused and looked over to the Major, "To who are you referring, Major Carter?" He asked tentatively.

"Kenet. My dad is host to Kenet."

"Jacob is undercover as a False God?"

Sam's jaw tightened, "No."

The Jaffa's eyes widened, "What of Sel'mac?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm betting we'll find out."

Teal'c nodded his head gravely, "Indeed." Then the two continued sneaking down the hallways to their teammates, and their captor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel felt naked without a weapon in his hand while moved stealthily down the hallways of the Ha'tak. That, in a way, disappointed him. What had happened to the naive, passive archaeologist that had no idea how a gun even worked? Daniel almost scoffed at himself. He was so young back then, no wonder Jack was so irritable. Smirking, he realized that his thoughts just went full circle and he refocused on getting to the throne room.

Which brought him to another issue. What happened once they got out? Of course, they'd get to the Gate, but how would they they get home without GDO's? And even if they did have GDO's, technically, General Hammond should have locked them out by now. Technically. Hammond had a reputation for stretching deadlines that effected his command. However, it had been a long time in the Ha'tak, he might have locked them out already even with an elongated deadline. Daniel knew that Jack wouldn't chance that, they would need another way out. There was the possibility of going to Chimera. That was usually the backup plan, but it meant waiting on the SGC to call, and if anyone was injured, it was out. Otherwise, it _could_ work.

Suddenly, Daniel was in front of the back doors to the throne room. He was kind of surprised that he had gotten to them without any trouble. Daniel sighed, because that meant the odds would really be against him on the way to the Gate. Huffing, with a new found hate for odds and statistics, he sneaked into the room.

What he saw of Jack didn't really surprise him. He was kneeling there, posture defiant, and as usual, mouthing off the Goa'uld. Looking up to Kenet, his jaw dropped. It was Jacob. He was undercover right? Of course he was. Daniel looked from Jack to Jacob and back again. Judging by the look on Jack's face which, was sporting a nice bruise that wasn't there when they left, Jacob wasn't undercover. After a couple seconds thankfully out of Jacob's line of sight, Daniel caught Jack's eye. He tried to tell him to take out Jacob...Kenet...whoever he was and come out Daniel's way since the front was most likely heavily guarded.

He knew as soon as Jack got the idea, because he stood up and grabbed Kenet's neck. Daniel watched as Jacob's eye's glowed and his arm's struggled for purchase. In less than five seconds, he was out cold. Jack picked up Kenet and walked over to Daniel.

"Why didn't you do that before now?" Jackson asked, surprised.

The Colonel shrugged. "I thought the Jaffa were guarding all the doors."

"So...what's with Jacob?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"We're not sure." Although, Jack's eyes said exactly what was wrong.

After a moment, Jack nodded. "We should go, where's T and Carter?"

"Hopefully on the way to the Gate."

"GDO's?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty then. Let's vamos."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry this took so long guys! I'll try to update faster from now on!

So any guesses on Jacob?


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it's been so long since i've updated! I'm hoping to have more chapters up within the next couple of weeks! This has been updated for spelling errors, thanks for pointing those out! (my spellcheck isn't working)

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam and Teal'c, out of all the team, knew the layout of Goa'uld ships the best. Teal'c, obviously because of his many years serving under Apophis on them, and Sam because of her almost obsessive need to know things in general. But still, all the members of Sg-1 could manage their way through a Ha'tak on their own pretty well. Usually. However, sometimes that wasn't the case. Like now.

"Daniel. We passed this doorlway five minutes ago," Jack whispered irritably, with an uconscious Jacob slung over his shoulder.

"All the doorways look the same, Jack. How can you tell this one from any other one?"

"Because it has the little chip in the side that looks like Florida! Florida has a very unique shape Daniel! I mean if it were Colorado it'd be different, but it's not. It's Florida. And, really, how many doorways have little Florida cutouts on the sides of them? Hmm? That's right. None, except this one. Which is why I know that we have most certaintly passed it before!"

Daniel paused, "Done now?"

"No. Because _we're. Still. Lost__!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Throne Room was empty. No Colonel, no Daniel, no Dad. Not even any Jaffa, which was a kind of blessing and curse, blessing because it meant Teal'c and Sam were relatively safe for the moment, a curse because it meant Daniel and O'Neill weren't.

"Teal'c let's go to the armory, grab some weapons, and head for the Gate. Hopefully the Colonel and Daniel will meet us there, "Sam anounced after scanning the area.

Teal'c nodded, "I believe that would be wise, Major Carter."

And they turned and jogged lightly through the door to the armory, which, for the record, they knew exactly where that was.

Once there, Teal'c went immediately for a staff weapon, and Major Carter grabbed three zat guns. After searching briefly for their own weapons and GDO's, and not finding them, they headed out of the Hat'ak.

"Do the hallways seem unnaturally quiet to you Teal'c?" Sam asked after several minutes of silence.

The Jaffa's slight sideways nod gave Carter all the answer she needed, "Indeed they do."

"Think they're all waiting at the Gate for us?

"I think there is a larger possibility that they are gathering somewhere on the planet for an assembly. And if our luck holds, it shall have nothing to do with ourselves."

Sam huffed her agreement, and the two lapsed into another lengthy silence.

After rounding yet another corner on their way out of the Ha'tak, Teal'c heard hushed voices drift down the corridor. He held a fist, and they both stalled. After a moment Sam smiled.

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, at some point, after so many times in one, you'd think you would know how not to get lost in a Ha'tak!"

"Oh, look who's talkin', Mr. It Says Colonel On My Uniform Somewhere Doesn't It. I'm pretty sure you've been in one of these more than I have. And isn't kind of, I don't know,your job to know this kind of stuff?"

Teal'c and Sam walked closer to the bickering teamates, untill they were only a few feet away.

"Well maybe-"

"Guys."

Daniel and Jack froze. The Colonel smiled innocently, "Hey guys! Didn't see ya there! But now that your here, let's go. Hit the road. Set off into the sunset."

Sam smirked, "It's noon, sir."

Jack, to his credit, only hesitated for a moment before going on, "Just as long as you lead the way, because, you know, I think you two deserve the honor for-"

Daniel sighed, "Save it, Jack, "turning to Sam he asked, "GDO's?"

"Nope, but I got zats." As she said it, a staff blast flew past her right ear.

"Cover!" the Colonel cried.

Quickly tossing the zats to her teamates, Sam threw herself behind a close-by pillar. And just in time to, because weapons fire had quickly picked up and a group of eight or so jaffa was easily visible from Sg-1's position.

Daniel fumbled with his zat for a split second before fireing and taking out one of the Jaffa. Then, seeing a ball a fire shooting his direction, he hid behind his pillar.

Meanwhile, Jack and Teal'c were sharing a column back to back, taking turns shooting, with a still asleep Jacob inbetween them.

After three minutes that had felt like three seperate eternities, there were still five Jaffa left. Suddenly, a hiss of pain, and the sound of flesh hitting stone came from Teal'c and O'Neill's pillar. Stealing a quick glance, Sam saw the Colonel conscious on the floor with a staff burn in his upper thigh. Carter huffed, she knew that Sg-1 were now fighting a losing battle if something didn't happen quick. She also knew that that something was still encasing her right hand just as the battle was taking place. But she didn't want to use it. Her control of it was still very hit and miss, literally, and she didn't want it to hurt anyone it wasn't supposed to. However looking quickly at the Colonel once more, she saw him losing the fight to stay conscious, and she made up her mind.

Raising her right hand, she focused on the now four Jaffa still standing, and thought of wanting to get out of here, to the Gate, to home.

And, suddenly, the Jaffa were flying. After four milliseconds in the air, they landed with a clashing thud.

Slowly, Carter lowered her hand and surpressed a shudder. She had hated that. Feeling that power. But she would deal with it later, in the safe confines of her base quarters, or better yet at her house. Now, she had to get the team home.

Treading softly, Teal'c walked to the Jaffa and nudged them with his foot. He turned, "They are alive, but unconscious."

Meanwhile, Carter rushed to Jack's side, "Sir, you okay?" Sam asked as she probed the wound, deciding it was just a graze and not life-threatening. Not if they got home relatively quickly.

O'Niell rolled his eyes, "Fine, thanks for asking Carter."

Sam stood up just as Daniel walked over and helped the Colonel to his feet. Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's neck to keep the pressure off his leg and they limped a few steps towards the Jaffa.

After Teal'c bent down to hoist Jacob over his shoulder, Sg-1 were off to the gate once again.

Finally, Jack could see the Gate on the horizon. It had felt like the team had been walking forever to the Colonel. He wasn't going to tell anyone, but his leg was throbbing. He was pretty sure Daniel could tell though, because his limp was becoming more and more pronounces. And Daniel's glances at him were becoming more and more frequent.

But it didn't matter anymore because Sam was already jogging towards the DHD and punching in the address for the beta site.

And then they were through to the other side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of a multitude of guns readying to fire was heard throughout the vacinity of the beta site's gate, as well as the Stargate dialing up. Tensely, the guards waited someone to step through. As soon as people saw Sg-1, guns were dropped.

"Welcome to the beta site, Sg-1. I didn't know we were expecting a visit from you guys." A Captain stepped forward with a smile.

O'Neill huffed, "You weren't. Do you think you could dial up Earth for us, we lost our GDO's."

The Captain grimaced, "You guys have to get a medical before you can go to Earth. New protocol."

"Of course it is," The Colonel groaned. But he couldn't argue as they were escorted for their medicals. How would the site know what they were taking to Earth with them?

Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam sat in the infirmary waiting room, waiting for Jack's medical to finish up. They had given Jacob some sedative so they wouldn't risk him waking up on the way to Earth.

The infirmary doors opened, and Jack limped out with a pair of crutches, and two of the infirmary nurses carying a sedated Jacob on a stretcher.

This time, when they went through the Gate, it was to Earth.

"Welcome back Sg-1." A voice boomed on the intercom as a medical team rushed through the doors. Once they saw Jack, they immediately got him on a bed and scurried to the infirmary, with Jacob right behind him.

General Hammond met at the base of the ramp, "Where've you guys been?" he asked with slightly amused concern.

Daniel sighed, "Oh, ya know, the usual. Got captured, Jack mouthed off to some Goa'uld, which was Jacob, by the way, in case you were wondering, escaped. Shot up some Jaffa, too. That was kinda fun."

"Major Carter blew up several Jaffa simoltaneously with a hand device." Teal'c chimed in.

"Oh yeah, that too."

The General smirked. Sg-1 was back once again.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for all your input! This chapter should start to reveal what's going on with Jacob!

o0o0o0o0o0

Major Samantha Carter was sitting in the observation room window, waiting for signs of her father to wake up. Janet said the only reason he hadn't waken up yet was because of the light sedative given to him at the beta site, not because of unforseen medical reasons. Sam sighed. She really didn't know what to think right now, part of her wanted her dad to wake up so she could help him, but the military persona in Carter kept telling her that that person wasn't her Dad anymore. It was Kenet. A Goa'uld. The enemy.

"Carter."

Sam turned. O'Neill was limping in through the doorway on crutches, while balacing two blue jello cups and spoons. "Thought you might be up here. Jello?" The Colonel sat down and put the jello on table in front of them, and handed Carter a spoon.

Taking it, Sam smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Jack folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair, "Ah, no problem, "and then seeing Jacob, he paused, "how's he doing?"

"Janet says he'll wake up pretty soon."

"Yeah. Hammond thought you should know that the Tok'ra have been contacted. Anise should be here within the next couple of hours."

Sam swiveled in her chair to look at O'Neill, "Since when do they tell us who they're sending?"

"Oh, they don't, but come on. You know it's going to be Anise."

"Oh, really?"

Jack smirked, "Yep."

Finally, Carter got it, "Okay, how much did you bet, and with who?"

The Colonel feigned a hurt look, "Major, you wound me. You really think I'm that shallow."

Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Daniel. Loser pays for the next team night at O'Malley's, we're allowed back now by the way."

"Oh, well in that case-"

"You will release me, insolent Tau'ri!"

Sam and Jack froze. Looking down into the observation room they saw a very frightened nurse, and a very awake Jacob.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where is this place? I demand you release me at once!" The unmistakable dual tone of a Goa'uld filled the room. Jacob-Kenet was in a bed, restrained, surrounded by Sg-1, and General Hammond."

"You're in Stargate Command," The General started.

O'Neill interjected, "And that releasing thing, not gonna happen. But it might help if you told us where Selmac is."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"Well then we're certainly not gonna release you."

"Release me, foolish Tau'ri! Bow to your God." Kenet struggled against his restraints.

"You are no God. You are but a cowardly poser." Teal'c stepped forward.

"Shol'vah! When I escape I should take you with me and make an example of you to all Jaffa! Let them see what happens when you defy gods!"

"_False_ Gods."

The General walked up to Jacob's bed and crossed his arms, "This is the last time I'm asking. Where is the Tok'ra Selmac?"

Kenet sneered, "You're speaking to him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later, the same group met in the Gate room, waiting the for the arrival of the Tok'ra as the Stargate spun.

"You think they know what's going on?" Sam asked aprehensively.

Daniel shrugged. "How could they?"

"You heard my Dad. He said we were speaking to Selmac."

"He was just messing with us, Sam, don't listen to him."

Just then the Gate kawooshed...and Anise stepped through.

"Yes!" Jack pumped a fist discreetly. Daniel rolled his eyes, while Sam hid a smirk.

"Where is he?" Anise skipped the formalities, most likely out of concern.

Daniel smiled. "Let's discuss this in the briefing room first. The General's waiting for us up there."

They all settled around the briefing room table with Hammond at the head, as usual, and Anise standing on the opposite side.

Quickly Sg-1 explained the situation to Anise, and debriefed from the mission for the General at the same time. Throughout the debrief, Anise looked more and more uncomfortable.

"And you are certain he is Goa'uld?" Anise asked, almost guiltily, oddly.

"Definately." The Colonel confirmed.

"Then I believe I must share something with you. Of which you may not approve."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mwa ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! I love those!

Don't worry I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I plan to have this story wrapped up in about 10 chapters. Of course, earlier I said 6 or 7, and I'm now on 8, so...  
Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0

Previously...

_Quickly Sg-1 explained the situation to Anise, and debriefed from the mission for the General at the same time. Throughout the debrief, Anise looked more and more uncomfortable._

_"And you are certain he is Goa'uld?" Anise asked, almost guiltily, oddly._

_"Definitely." The Colonel confirmed._

_"Then I believe I must share something with you. Of which you may not approve."_

0o0o0o0o0

O'Neill's eyes narrowed, "What'd you guys do _this _time?"

Anise pursed her lips akwardly, "It is... a long story."

"Then you'd better start explaining, "The Colonel retorted.

The now extremely aprehensive Tok'ra walked over to the glass wall with a view of the Gate, and clasped her hands tightly. "You see, the Tok'ra do not have an endless supply of personnel, unlike the Tau'ri, as you know."

"You've made us aware several times before. Continue, please. "The General interjected.

Anise nodded, "As of late, many of our undercover spys have been found out, often because they had to help the _Tau'ri, _"several humans tensed around the table, but didn't say anything, "they have been killed, because of their blown cover. Our numbers have dwindled dramatically as a result."

" 'Kay, that's all fine and dandy, but what's it got to do with Jacob?" Jack's temper started to rise.

Hammond intervened, "Let her talk, son."

"Yes, sir."

The General waited a moment, and then nodded for Anise to continue.

"We needed a way to assure that the people we had undercover, stayed undercover. So we came up with Drek'ne; a drug."

Daniel leaned forward, "What's it do?"

"Our scientists recently discovered something that makes us chemically different from the Goa'uld; they have certain hormones that we do not that cause their agressive, and often sadistic behavior. Some researchers even think that these hormones are to blame for the Goa'ulds' assumption that they are gods."

"Really? "asked Sam, interested.

Anise nodded, "Yes. Drek'ne is a combination of those hormones. Given to a Tok'ra symbiote, it effectively makes them like the Goa'uld for a predetermined period of time, during which, the host is conscious to make observations and collect intel, but cannot intervene. Thus, extremely lowering the chance-"

"Are you all insane?" The Colonel shot up from his seat, "So what? Your artificial Goa'uld rampage through the galaxy, I'm sure killing and torturing innocent civilians in every direction they go, so that you guys can cover your _butts_? What, next are you gonna tell us that Ba'al is one of yours, on this drug too? I was right, I always have been. You Tok'ra are _no_ different from them. For cryin' out loud your altering your hormones so you can be even _more_ like them. You ignorant, self-serving, pompous-"

"Colonel! My office! Now!" The General boomed.

Jack set his jaw, turned sharply, and left a stunned silence in his wake.

Once inside Hammond's relatively private office Jack erupted again, albeit in more hushed tones, "You can't possibly condone this General!"

"I don't, but I will say so diplomatically, Colonel. Like you should have. I could bring you up on charges for that!" The General chatised.

O'Neill huffed, "Why? How could Jacob have ever agreed to taking that Drip-Knee, or whatever, knowing what it would do to him? To Selmac?"

"I don't know, but ruining diplomatic relationships by losing your temper certainly won't help anyone, Colonel."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Now let's go back out there and discuss this with our _inside voices_."

The Colonel surpressed a groan. "Yes, sir."

Back in the briefing room, the atmosphere was very tense. Anise seemed at a loss as for what to say, but she didn't seem surprised in the least.

Sitting back down, General Hammond continued almost as if nothing had happened, "When is this drug supposed to wear off?"

"It should have run its course in three weeks time." Anise said succintly.

"That is not acceptable, "Teal'c retorted quickly.

Anise nodded, "I thought you would feel that way, so I brought medicines to reverse the Drek'ne's effects.

After the debrief, Anise went to give the reversal drug, or the Go'Drek'ne, as she called it, to Jacob. Daniel had just raised his eyebrows, rolled up his papers and mumbled something about the commisary. Teal'c and the General had simply just stood and left. Leaving Sam and Jack alone in the room.

"Comin', Carter?" The Colonel asked.

Sam looked up, "Sir, what if the Go'Drec'ne can erase the effects of the hormones in real Goa'uld?"

"Like what, making all the Goa'uld Tok'ra?"At Carter's nod, the Colonel shuddered dramatically, "I dunno, maybe we should just leave them Goa'uld. I'm starting to like them better, course they're looking more and more the same so..."

"Sir?"

O'Neill sighed, "Even if it could work like that, how would we distribute it? Might as well be symbiote poisoning, be a whole lot easier...and less painfull..."

"Sir."

This time the Colonel huffed, "How would I know, Carter? Go ask that snakehead Goa'uld wannabe. Speaking of which, do we have symbiote poisoning on the _base_? We could just say someone 'dropped' a vile of it. But we'd have to get Jacob out of here first..."

"_Sir_." This time Sam and Jack held eye contact, and O'Neill slumped. "Damn, but I hate the Tok'ra."

Carter nodded, "Yes, sir."

o0o0o0o0o0

Who figured it out? Let's see a show of hands now...

tbc, RnR, and all that good stuff...


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for reviewing! enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You can't possibly want to keep an alliance with these people...I know you think we need them, but-, "General Hammond was sitting in his big leather chair in his office, arguing with the President. After the briefing that had enlightened him and Sg-1 to Drek'ne, Anise had used the reversal medicine to get Jacob back to normal. Anise had stated she was fully behind the drug, as was the Tok'ra council, which Hammond thought was not acceptable.

O'Neill had had a point when he'd blown up in the briefing. The Tok'ra were putting innocent lives at risk to cover their own behinds, and that wasn't something the SGC was known to tolerate. No, this in Hammond's opinion was the final straw in the already strained alliance with the Tok'ra. However, the President refused to see it in the same light. "Yes, Mr. President, I agree that their technologies are way advanced beyond ours, but what about their morals?...You don't think this an extremely arrogant act on their part?...Yes, Mr. President.., "Hammond tapped on his desk, the only outward sign of his growing frustrations. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. The General sighed, "Yes, Mr. President." And he hung up, cringing at the thought of telling the Colonel.

"Sir? May I come in?" _Speak of the devil, _Hammond thought.

"Come."' He said, motioning with his hand.

Jack came in and sat down gingerly in the chair in front of Hammon's desk. "How'd it go, sir?"

The General pursed his lips, "Not well. The President wants to keep his alliance with the Tok'ra going."

"Is he insane? Is the whole dang galaxy finally just snapping like toothpicks, sir?"

"He's thinking of all the technology we'll lose if we cut connections with the Tok'ra."

Jack threw up a hand, "See, there's proof right there he's insane, we never had access to their technologies. What, does he think that'll change?"

"If we sever connections with the Tok'ra, you have to admit we'll be losing a lot of resources, Colonel."

"I don't have to admit anything. This is all just...stupid!" He paused. "Isn't there anything more you can do? Sir?"

The General pursed his lips, and sidestepped the question, "What's your team's consensus on the matter, Colonel?"

"Well, you know how I feel about it, and Major Carter thinks the reversal drug could be useful..."

"But overall, disproved of?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Don't doubt that."

"What of Teal'c and Dr. Jackson?" The General asked.

"I don't know, sir, I haven't asked them."

"Well, try to make an agreement as a whole, so I can bring it to the Pentagon. It might help our side a little, it they knew Sg-1's opinion on it."

"You really think it will help, sir?"

Hammond sighed, "No, but it's worth a shot."

"Yes, sir."

The General nodded. "Dismissed, Colonel."

Jack stood, mumbled another, "Yes, sir." And left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Major Carter was in the observation room with her now cognizant father. "So, what are the odds you pick one of Kenet's three planets in the galaxy to recon?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Dad, we're Sg-1; statistics are lost on us."

Jacob smiled, "Yeah, I'll give ya that."

"The bigger question, "Carter started tentatively, "Is what were you doing there?"

The older Carter huffed, "That's a tough question, kid."

"Would it help if I said we knew about the Drek'ne drug?"

"I figured you would. How else would this be explained?"

"What were you thinking, Dad? What are the Tok'ra thinking? You can't just do that!" Sam threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Okay, I understand where you guys are coming from, but think about where we're coming from. It's not a whole lot different, Sam, from when we go undercover usually. And it'll save a lot of Tok'ra lives."

Sam scoffed. "You can't honestly think that! You hurt the Colonel! Would you have done that if you weren't on the drug? Hmm? How many people did Selmac kill while you two were undercover, Dad? How many?"

Jacob flinched, and Sam knew she had hit a chord. "Seven. Kenet killed seven."

"No! You did. Selmac did! To make sure you didn't get discovered! I cannot believe you, Dad. I thought you had better morals than this. Have the Tok'ra changed you that much? If they have, then I don't even know who you are anymore." Carter made to get up to leave, "Goodbye, Dad. I hope your happy."

When Sam was halfway to the door, Jacob spoke. "I'm not, Sam. I get it."

Carter turned sharply, "Oh, you do? So you don't think this drug is a good idea?"

"I agree with the reasoning behind it, but the drug's not all that black and white. We need the intell, and if our spies die getting it, then we lose important information on the Goa'uld. We have to think of the greater good here."

"Oh! So now your just as arrogant as the rest of them! 'The greater good' my behind!"

"Not what I meant, Sam! And you know it!" Sam turned to walk out again, "No, Sam, don't go. Listen to me!"

With a last glance backwards, Carter left. Jacob slumped and rolled over in his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack found Sam in her lab, punching angrily at keys. "Hey Carter. Whatcha' doin'?"

Sam swiveled in her chair, "Dad agrees with them. He _agrees_!"

The Colonel shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I talked to him, Carter, and didn't he say that he saw both sides?"

"No!" The Colonel raised an eyebrow. Sam rolled her eyes, "Okay, sort of." Jack pursed his lips. And this time Sam groaned, "Yes! He did! But come on! 'The greater good'! He called their spies 'the greater good'!"

"No, Carter, he called their intell for the greater good."

"What, so now are you agreeing with the _Tok'ra?"_

Jack flinched, "Carter, you know how I feel about the Tok'ra."

"Doesn't sound like I do. Sir."

The Colonel sat down in the swivel chair next to Sam's. "Look Carter, I hate the Tok'ra just as much as the next guy. I hate this Drek'ne drug that they've got. In my opinion, it'd be better if we cut ties with them right now. But that's not gonna happen is it? No."

The Major crossed her arms, "So we just give up?"

"You said something about using the Go Drip on Knees to convert all the Goa'uld into Tok'ra, didn't you?

Sam smiled, "Yes, sir. And its-"

Jack held up a hand, "Ah! Go talk to your dad again, see if this thing can actually be useful. Make lemonade out of really, really, _really_ sour lemons."

Carter chuckled, "That's a cliche, sir."

"Dang it. Oh well, you get the idea."

"Yes, sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0

This should probably wrap up in the next chapter, but no promises!

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, last chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Teal'c often meditated when he was presented with something unpleasant, or confusing, because it usually helped him center his thoughts quickly and accurately. Now was one of those times. The drug Drek'ne was something of which Teal'c highly disproved, although much more quietly than O'Neill and Major Carter did. It was very difficult for him to think in the way of the Tok'ra; as a Jaffa, he had been taught to fight to the death and uphold others' lives before his own, from a very young age. Apperently the Tok'ra did not have those values. That did not neccessarily mean that they were wrong automatically, as the Tau'ri thought. It mearly meant they had different ideals. However there were some ideals that were universal, Teal'c had always assumed. But that was being contridictory. Teal'c sighed. He was unsure of what to think.

The Jaffa was interrupted from his Kel'nor'eem when the door opened. "T? You in there?" Colonel O'Neill poked his head through the door.

"Come, "Teal'c answered, realizing fast that he wouldn't finish his meditation as O'Neill flipped on the light.

The Colonel rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"I am attempting Kel'nor'eem, O'Neill."

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt."

Teal'c nodded. "There is no need to apologize. What brings you here?"

"We're having a little powow in Carter's lab, to decide once and for all about this Break See drug; Hammond wants our team's consensus on it."

"I will be there shortly."

Jack huffed. "Good. See ya in a bit."

"Indeed."

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Teal'c walked in, the other three had already begun talking. O'Neill was standing, playing with one of the lab's many devices, Carter was perched on her stool, and Daniel was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"...the way I see it, the thinking behind the drug is pretty sound." Daniel said tentatively.

"Oh?" That was O'Neill. "How so?"

"Well, think of it this way; too many men and women are dying, in their opinion, needlessly, because of blown covers. They're trying to do something to fix that."

"What? By just becoming Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked increduosly.

"I didn't say I agreed with the drug, Jack. Just understood the reasoning behind it. Wouldn't you try to do something if you thought too many SGC personel were dying for some reason?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't make them Goa'uld."

"I didn't say you _would,_ Jack."

Carter intervened, "Well I talked to Anise about the reversal drug, the Go'Drek'ne, and she said the Tok'ra hadn't thought about using it to surpress the _Goa'uld's_ hormones. They're looking into it as we speak, but it seems promising."

Daniel looked up. "Wait. I didn't hear about that."

"Yeah. Carter seems to think they can make all Goa'uld Tok'ra. Don't see how that's any better..."

"Sir."

The Colonel pursed his lips. "Yeah, well I don't."

This time Sam didn't say anything, just glared.

"I believe that this drug represents the cowardess of the Tok'ra. And their arrogance." Teal'c stepped forward into the room. At the other threes' mumbled 'hello's' , he nodded.

"But the reasoning is sound." Daniel put in.

"See, I just don't see how it is, "Carter interjected, making vague motions with her hand, "Their trying to cover their behinds, and hurting others in the proccess."

The Colonel grumbled. "And becoming Goa'uld in the proccess."

"Yes, but their just trying to lower their casualty rate. Surely as military people you can understand that."

Sam shook her head. "They should understand that spy missions are going to have a high casualty rate. If it's too high, then don't send people on them."

"But that's how the Tok'ra work. That's their culture, you can't just ask them to change, Sam."

After a pause, the Colonel rubbed his hands together, "Okay, I'm telling the General that we think the reasoning is iffy, the drug is downright stupid and arrogant, but the reversal drug could be promising. Agreed?" There were several nods from around the room, and O'Neill smiled, "Dandy. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Wait, sir, why not now?" Carter piped up.

"He's still talking with the higher ups about the alliance. Tomorrow is when they're making everything final."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "So what now?"

"I say steak!" The Colonel answered quickly.

''It _is _dinner time..." Sam prompted, knowing where this was going.

"And a steak sounds most filling, O'Neill."

The Colonel nodded once. "Good. O'Malley's it is."

Daniel suddenly groaned, "Oh wait. But that means- Oh fine..."

"Yay! Steak!" Jack said overenthusiastically.

"Does it have to be steak? Why not french fries or something?"

"But I want steak, Danny."

Daniel groaned again, this time in defeat. "Fine. Let's go get steak."

Jack pumped the air. "Yes!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel twirled a fork in his salad (it was the cheapest thing on the menu) at O'Malley's and smiled. "I'm just glad this whole thing is over. But I bet our alliance will be strained for a long while."

Sam nodded, "Yeah." Before they had left, Sam had talked to her dad, and they cleared everything up. Jacob had even said he'll fight to get the drug banned, that many others were fighting it, too.

Jack scoffed, "Our alliance has always been strained."

Teal'c put down his knife. "Is it possible for us to talk about anything other than our daily profession?"

The Colonel paused. "Yes. "He looked over at Teal'c, "Have you ever thought about getting some hair, T?"

The Jaffa mearly raised an eyebrow. "I have not."

And the team spent the next while talking about everything and nothing, and all was mostly right in the world again. Or so they thought.

The Colonel's phone rang. After talking for a few short moments, he hung up. "We're wanted back at the SGC. Pronto."

Carter sighed, "It never ends does it?"

Daniel shook his head, slightly amused, "Nope."

0o0o0o0o0o0

THE END!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and sticking with the story for so long!


End file.
